


Encore

by KyousBeads13



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lots of mushy first time talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyousBeads13/pseuds/KyousBeads13
Summary: Barry and Lup's "walk" after their performance at the Conservatory.





	Encore

Their hands didn’t disconnect for a moment, despite the fact that Barry was fumbling behind Lup as she dragged him towards their home. She couldn’t contain the bright smile present on her face which Barry found a bit too contagious, trying his best to keep up.

Once they entered the Starblaster, the sound of Lup’s heels echoed off the walls only interrupted by Barry trying to catch his breath. She’d made it look like they were headed back to the Conservatory, but decided against it at the last moment. Many people would be celebrating in the building, though the Starblaster, she knew, would be staying empty for a little while longer.

Once the door was shut behind them, Lup threw her hands in the air, a wide smile gracing her features.

“I can’t believe we did that!” She spun around to look at Barry who was still a bit red in the face. Moving forward, she giggled and straightened his glasses out on his nose. Looking up at her, Barry allowed himself to smile so gently, enjoying the glow her golden hair gave her. During their run, Lup’s hair had become disheveled, some of her curls falling loose of her elaborate updo that Taako had to help her with before the performance. She still looked perfect.

“You played beautifully, Lup. You really did.” His tone held as much admiration as it always did, a bright and warm feeling bubbling up in Lup’s chest. That manifested itself on her face, her delicate hands trailing from his face, down his arms, and grabbing his hands in her’s.

“Couldn’t have done it without ya, Bluejeans.” She winked, giving his hands a squeeze before letting go to pick up her violin case to bring to her room. “Come with me.”

Nearly tripping over himself, Barry did as he was told and began moving down the hall after Lup, to a room he’d seen a few times in their cycles… But never with as much riding on it as there was now.

Lup opened her door, kicking it with her foot and placing her violin at the foot of her bed, moving into the room further. Barry took a moment to just stand in the doorway, taking in Lup’s private space. There were little pieces of her all around the room: a pieced together carpet bought from a market, a funny picture she must have drawn of her and Taako when they were drunk, dresses in heaps on the floor, makeup tossed on top of relatively clear dresser tops...

Though the most overwhelming thing about her space was the _smell_. Barry loved Lup’s smell and each time he had the pleasure of it wrapping around his senses, he could feel that ache of love grow until it had a vice grip on his heart. It was always the scent of a flower, though it wasn’t a typical one. Lup smelled of lilies, a hint of vanilla, and of course of fire, the scent mixing together into a warm safety net whenever Barry needed her… Which in recent years seemed to be more often than not.

“You coming in or just standing at the door?” Lup teased him with a smile over a freckled shoulder before pulling off her heels. Stepping inside, he reminded himself to smile and took a seat on the edge of her bed. He looked like he was in a gallery and trying not to break anything, and at that, Lup laughed audibly again wihle crossing the room to him. “Bar, you need to relax. At this point, you’re probably going to be in here a lot.”

“Lup, I-”

“Unzip me?” She asked quietly, turning her back to Barry. The zipper started low on her back, and Barry stood up, his thumb and forefinger pulling it languidly downwards. Her tanned skin peaked out with a flurry of new freckles as he did… And gods, she was radiant. 

Lup gazed at him from over her shoulder, feeling his breath on her newly exposed skin. She took a moment to imagine the feel of Barry's soft lips brushing over her skin, kissing down each bone in her spine while gripping her hips in steady, sure hands.

When he didn’t, Lup padded over to the door, closing it with a soft ‘click,’ her red dress falling from her shoulders a bit. Barry swallowed and kept his eyes on her, as though she were about to pounce. Maybe she was.

“What’s on your mind, babe?” She asked, moving back towards the bed and waiting for Barry to sit beside her. He did and sighed gently.

“It feels like… We’re going towards _that_ talk.” Barry said coyly. For a moment, Lup didn’t seem to understand, and then it clicked all at once.

“Well, yeah. If you're into that.” She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, the strap of her dress slipping down her arm. Barry looked down at his hands clasped in his lap, shifting nervously, though her response had elicited a smile.

“I'm not too good with words. At least when they really matter.” He looked up at her with an expression that said more than he could. Lup’s own softened as she took his hands again in her’s, tugging him forward.

“Maybe we’ll let the talk happen when it happens.” Her voice lowered. “In the meantime, I have something I’ve wanted to do for years now and I’m kind of tired of waiting.” Pushing forward, Lup’s lips connected with Barry’s, moving over his with tenderness and emotion that he could only ever hope to be on the receiving end of. It took him a few moments to realize that he _was_ on the receiving end, and took Lup’s face and cradled it within his hands to hold her there. It was short, but when Barry pulled back, he was met with her sparkling eyes over freckled cheeks and couldn’t help the fondness that swelled within him. Realizing he was still cupping her cheeks, he let out an airy laugh.

“What?”

“Lup, do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that too?”

“Mmm, considering things, probably almost 50 years, I’d think.” She swatted him playfully.

“Okay, yeah.” His cheeks colored as they pulled back and Lup slid her arms out of her dress straps, the fabric of the dress pooling around her waist. Barry pretended like he wasn’t tempted to look, and while endearing, Lup wanted him to.

“C’mon Bluejeans, you don’t have to look away.” She leaned forward and Barry turned to her, eyes crinkling slightly as he smiled. He reached out a tentative hand, trailing it down her arm starting at her shoulder.

It was hard to believe that she could be as warm as the magic she controlled.

Lup stood up once more, the crimson fabric that had sat atop her hips sliding down her stunningly long legs and puddled around her ankles. She stepped out in nothing but her underwear and bra, looking down at Barry as she approached him.

“I’ve been waiting for other things too, you know.” Lup’s perfect lips curled upwards into a smile and Barry nearly sputtered as she put herself in his lap.

“Lup…” He said quietly, his hands coming to rest on her knee and lower back, keeping her from teetering off of him.

“I don’t really think I’m ready to have that talk either. But if it’s alright with you, maybe we can just show each other instead. We’ve been talking for a long time already, haven’t we?”

Had it been anyone else, Lup didn’t think she’d be able to say that. Though it wasn’t just anyone, it was Barry, the man she’d already spent nearly half a century next to and the one she’d willingly spend a hundred more with. In those rare times that they weren’t working together (despite the seamless team they made), she found out how tremendous of a heart that Barry possessed. The few times she had comforted him at his lowest points, she realized that he blamed himself for when things went wrong. Her own heart had shuddered with each tear that slipped down his cheeks whenever he looked up at her with those beautiful brown eyes of his. Since then, the way he had been looking at her changed, and _her_ way of looking at him did as well. Their hands lingering a bit too closely, Lup's touchy nature seeming to zero in on him. And while he and everyone else had noticed, Barry tried his hardest not to acknowledge it for fear of looking too far into something he wished for.

Barry was the one to connect their lips together this time, his hands holding her steadfast to him, Lup putting her arms lazily over his shoulders. The way he moved against her did say more than he could, a small sigh coming from him as Lup moved forward. On the edge of the bed, she had her legs on either of his sides, caging him in place. She looked down at him with his head drawn to her chest, nestled between her breasts and on top of her heart.

“I hope I get what you’re saying.” Barry said quietly, though his smile showed more understanding than anything. Lup chuckled and swung her legs back to the floor, laying back down on top the few pillows of her bed.

“If you do, lose the duds and get over here.” She winked at him again before he nearly shot up, hands going to his pants. Once they were undone, he kicked his shoes and socks off, allowing the dress pants to fall to the floor. He swallowed thickly as he removed his shirt, biting at his lip nervously as he met Lup’s eyes.

Barry chewed at the inside of his cheek as he looked down at himself; average and unimpressive... Not like Lup who possessed the beauty that goddesses only dreamed of. Not well toned, but soft, not trim, but full.

Regardless of his own feelings, Lup beckoned him to the bed with a slim finger and he obliged without any word.

“Barry, you’re so…” She paused for a moment, hands exploring his skin as he crawled over to her. His breath hitched as she touched him, muscles tensing under her perfectly shaped nails as they dragged across. He was soft in all the right places, her hands spending a particularly long time over his stomach. She could tell it made him uncomfortable and made it a point to discourage him from disliking any part of himself. Her hands gripped and squeezed at his hips, moving around to grab at his love handles as she let out a shaky sigh. “Perfect.”

“Me? No, you’re the one who’s perfect. Look at you.” Barry shifted, looking down at her perfect skin that seemed to glow in the dim room.

“I mean, yes, I’m pretty great looking,” she jested. “But Barry you… Forget it. Get your perfect ass over here.” Again, unable to ignore any request she made, Barry crawled up between her legs to kiss her once more. This time, it was more fevered and desperate with Lup’s hands everywhere she could reach, taking extra pleasure in clutching the swell of his ass. Eliciting a gasp from him, she took that chance to push her tongue past his lips, running the appendage over his own and tickling the roof of his mouth. Urging his tongue upwards to tangle with her own, Lup gave an appreciative squeeze to his bottom, a moan sounding in her mouth. Feeling him smile into their open-mouthed kiss, she continued her movements until Barry retracted, his slickened lips moving down her chin to her jaw, finding her pulse point on her neck.

He none too gently sucked there, Lup’s hands flying up to his hair and tugging gently. The idea of showing up to the ceremony later with marks all over her-- _his_ marks, _gods_ \--sparked a heavy tingling between her legs, earning Barry a quiet moan under the throat he was teasing with those swollen lips of his. Continuing his journey, he ended up just below the juncture of where her ear connected to her head, teeth grazing the skin. Involuntarily, Lup rolled her hips upward at the contact, pushing him to her closely and earning a nip at her lobe.

This time the moan was much more substantial as his teeth teased the sensitive flesh of her ears and Barry languished in that sound, taking his time.

When he began kissing further down, she watched him closely. His eyes were closed in concentration as he kissed the swell of her breasts just over the top of her bra.

“You’re so _f_ ucking beautiful, Lup.” Barry rasped out and Lup’s bottom lip found its way under her teeth. He latched onto her skin, sucking the flesh until a dark purple mark marred it, his tongue dancing around it while Lup pushed her chest to him more. His hands now holding her sides delicately gave her exactly what she wanted, and Lup tossed her head back, a few more lovely blond strands falling to her face.

Reaching a hand behind her back, she popped the clasp to her bra, taking it off and throwing it somewhere within the room, giving Barry more access to her skin. It was as though she was freezing and her only hope for safety and warmth was held within Barry’s palms and mouth… At a certain point, she wasn’t too sure that was very far off from the truth.

With the newly exposed skin, he lavished her nipple with a flat tongue, lapping at it until it budded under his touch. Giving it a hard suck, Lup's lips parted with the most heavenly sound that shot straight to his cock, a twinge causing him to moan back into her skin. A rough hand moved up to cup her other breast, pinching at the other nipple between his fingers, Lup sucking in a breath between her teeth.

Barry sat back on his knees and just looked down at her, watching as her chest heaved with labored breath, her hands balled up by her head. Lup looked on half-lidded, her eyes tracing down his body to the obvious tent in his boxers, heat pooling between her legs even hotter than before. His hands which were still on the small of her waist began to move downward, tickling her hips until they were on her thighs, reveling in the smoothness there. She moved her legs apart just slightly, wordlessly begging Barry onward, watching as two fingers pressed against the fabric of her panties. She could feel them sticking to her with how wet she had become and let out a small whimper as he kept up the pressure outside the fabric.

“Barry…”

“Lup you…” It was as though he couldn’t believe that she was actually here, wanting him as much as she did. “You’re so wet... you’re soaked.” His voice was a whisper and Lup whimpered again, pushing her hips down to meet gentle rubbing of her core. Those fingers lifted for a moment, pushing her panties to the side and running them through her folds up to her clit, Lup’s mouth falling open in a silent moan as he did. Pulling his fingers away, he held them up to his face, admiring the slick he’d pulled from her in just one swipe.

“Barry, I want you. I've wanted you for so fucking long.” She panted quietly, hooking the tips of her fingers into the top of her panties. Barry watched her but ended up batting her away, pulling the fabric down and away for himself. Once she was fully exposed to him, Barry felt as though he didn’t know where to start. He wanted her, was achingly _hard_ for her, but also wanted to treasure every instant he was with her. He was determined to show Lup just how much she was to him, to satiate that ache that the both of them held for one another for years…

And his fingers dipped back through, once again spreading her wetness up to her nub and caressing her only enough for a tingle of stimulation. Impatient and fiery as ever, Lup once again moved her hips upwards to meet him and Barry couldn’t help but smile fondly. 

His beautiful, hot headed Lup… There was no other way he’d have her.

“Barry, come on…” Lup whimpered, her core thrumming with need for him but not being satisfied by his feather-light touches.

“You said I can show you how I feel.” He said calmly, continuing his ministrations. “It’s probably going to take a long time to do that, but I’m doing my best here.” She huffed but allowed him to continue with what he was setting out to do. His free hand moved up her body, cupping her cheek momentarily before sliding into her hair towards the pin that held it up. He gave a gentle tug and golden rivulets flowed down her tanned shoulders and over her breasts, past the bruises he’d sucked into her skin and rested lightly at the top of her stomach. She heard Barry’s breath hitch and shook her hair out more, watching as his hand dipped back towards her entrance. Barry circled his fingers over her clit and Lup inhaled sharply. Her eyes fell closed as she tried to stay still, knowing that any further movement of her hips would probably end in Barry pulling away.

When he pulled away from her anyway, she gave a groan in frustration, the throbbing between her legs so consuming that she sat up and looked down to Barry. He wasn’t meeting her eyes as his index finger slowly slid into her entrance, easily and without any resistance.

“ _Fuck_ , finally.” She breathed out, pulling his head to her chest again. Lup held him there as she breathed raggedly, Barry taking full advantage of his position by kissing at her breasts as he worked his finger slowly in and out of her. Lup rocked her hips with his motions trying to control herself and go at Barry’s pace, though it was just not enough for her. “Bar- Barry, I need more.”

Feeling his cock jump at the request, Barry obliged, his middle finger flicking upward to push in as well. Lup threw her head back, giving him a cloud of her scent from her hair and nearly rut against the bed to give himself some friction. As much as he loved seeing Lup squirming under him, he wanted to give her more of a reason to squirm.

Without warning, he pushed a third finger past her entrance, Lup releasing him completely as she fell back once more. Rather than give her any time to adjust, Barry’s fingers curled within her, Lup arching her back off of the mattress and biting at her bottom lip again.

“T-There, again Barry, please!” She pleaded with him, her voice nearly cut off when he followed suit and crooked his fingers back up. Feeling her walls beginning to flutter around him, Barry added the heel of his hand to grind against her clit as he moved his fingers, curling them perfectly when he dragged them out. Lup’s head tossed back and forth, one hand grabbing a fist full of golden hair in order for her to see him, his concentration on her all the more arousing. His breathing was heavy and her moans were becoming breathier by the moment, chasing the tickling heat at the base of her spine with his movements.

“C-Close,” she whispered out, and Barry pushed his hand into her roughly, spending more time caressing that spot that made her hips stutter, the pad of his thumb adding more pressure to her clit. His forearm ached with the force he was pushing into her, but he didn't let up. That heat suddenly consumed her completely, Lup clenching around his hand with a long drawn out moan as she came. She wanted to call out his name but couldn’t manage to get anything out other than a stuttering scream, Barry pushing her through the entire way. 

Finally, she collapsed back against the bed, panting and looking up at him with lust blown eyes. Barry withdrew his hand and looked down at the mess she’d made and let out a whimper himself.

“Get up here, and lose the underwear.” Lup demanded once she found her breath. Barry shuddered and did as he was told, taking his boxers off and looking back at her against the pillows. Deciding to make use of the mess on his hand, he looked directly into those green eyes and palmed himself, using her cum to slicken himself.

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Lup said to him, watching his motions and basking in the smile that he couldn’t contain. “And as much as I like the show, I want you over here fucking me with that, got it?”

“Lup…” He groaned out, moving back over her while keeping his hold on himself. His forehead pressed to her’s, Barry took a moment to breathe out. “You’re sure about this?”

“What do you mean? Of course I am.” She said quietly.

“Things are… Going to be different.” Barry opened his eyes without realizing he’d closed them, seeing Lup’s adoration crossing her features.

“Barold J. Bluejeans.” She stated, reaching up and grasping his thick rimmed glasses between her thumbs and forefingers. “I’m ready for different if it means being with you.” Lup placed his glasses aside, laying back to get comfortable. Barry’s heart nearly leapt up his throat at her words, the absolute love he held for her filling him to the brim.

Kissing her slowly, he pulled back, hooking her legs over his arms and pulling her towards him. The absolute trust that she looked at him with pulled something that he would swear was a sob from his throat, though he couldn’t feel the wetness of tears. Holding himself in his hand once more, he leaned forward, pushing the tip of his cock just past Lup’s slick entrance. She gave a breathy moan and Barry fell forward, his head going to the crook of her neck.

“I love you. I love you more than anything, Lup.” Placing a kiss to her fevered skin he pushed in further, Lup crying out as her arms flew around him, nails scratching against his back.

“I love you too. Always have.” She moved her head to the side and kissed his temple, feeling as his hips connected to her pelvis. “Always will.”

“L-Lup-” As though he couldn’t hold back anymore, Barry pulled his hips back a short distance and pushed back into her, Lup moaning a short, high pitched squeak. He wanted to fuck her fast and hard, to pound her into the mattress so that she couldn’t walk later… So everyone would know that she was _his_ and that _he_ had done that to her.

But he also wanted this moment to be here forever. The fullness of his heart, the tingle of scratches on his back, the tightness of Lup around his aching length as he pulled back farther and slid back in. Hearing her so breathless, unable to control her cries as he pushed against every spot of her was almost more than he could deal with.

“B-Barry, gods- Barry, _more_.” She managed to get out in between his thrusts. Barry laughed airily, trying his best to turn towards her.

“Not gonna last if I go any harder.” He admitted, planting a kiss on her sweat-slickened jaw.

“Don’t care,” her tone was so wanton and soft, and he nearly came with that. “Wanna feel you.”

Barry bit his lip and pulled his knees under him further for extra leverage, snapping his hips forward and rocking into her nearly double what he had been.

“Barry-!”

“Shit, Lup, you feel so fucking good.” He couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth despite the horror he’d usually feel saying something like that. “I love you so much.”

“I’m close again.” She warned, her breaths loud in his ear.

“I am too.” Barry felt her breasts against his chest, moving with the force behind his hips and let out another moan. “Let me pull out.”

“No, don't you dare,” Lup tightened her arms around him, pulling him closer to her if at all possible. “Cum in me, Barry! I need to feel you!”

That in and of itself caused his hips to sputter, Barry rut into Lup hard, burying himself as far into her as possible. He managed only barely to slide a hand between them, rubbing furiously at her clit. Feeling the heat in his abdomen finally give, he was coming, everything going white with a shout of her name.

“G-Gods, Barry- I- _fuck_ \- I love you so fucking much!” Lup cried out as she felt him spilling into her, arching up into him as she came herself. It was even more mind numbing than her first peak, and Barry tried his best to keep fucking her through it. He managed to get a few more good thrusts in before he stilled his hips, his fingers slowing up on her clit as they both started to come back down from their highs.

Barry laid himself down gently on top of her as he softened in her, gasping for air as though it was the first time he’d ever breathed, Lup peppering his face with kisses wherever she could reach. After a few minutes, Barry finally turned his head to look at her, smiling widely as he shifted and nearly jolted with the sensitivity in his cock. The feeling of him still inside her sent a shiver up Lup’s spine as well, made deeper by the feel of both of their cum beginning to drip out of her entrance and down her bottom.

“That was something.” She laughed lightly, Barry chuckling deep in his throat as he finally pulled out of her and rolled over to his side facing her.

“It’s… It’s been a while, I hope that was okay.”

“Fucking hell, Barry. If that’s how you fuck, I shoulda talked to you at least twenty cycles sooner.” Her arms were around him again, pulling him close to her, chin resting in his dark hair.

“Can’t fall asleep, we still have to go back for the ceremony later.” Barry reminded her and earned a groan from Lup.

“I don’t care about it.”

“That’s fine, but I’m sure Taako will never let you live it down if you don’t show up.”

“He won’t care.”

“If he sees you later with all these marks all over you, he will.” Another, longer groan sounded from the tanned woman, an arm going over her eyes. She resigned herself to getting up out of bed to begin cleaning up, a handy prestidigitation making it a much easier process. Lup was about to head for the bathroom before she turned back to look at Barry who gazed after her lovingly as he put his glasses back on.

“I’m glad we had this talk.” She told him with a smirk as she turned the knob on the door.

“I have more to talk about tonight.” Barry mentioned, and Lup could hear his smile. “I love you.”

“Love you too, nerd.”


End file.
